This invention relates generally to electrical distribution centers and more particularly to a sealed electrical distribution center.
Electrical distribution centers are widely used in motor vehicles. Electrical distribution centers serve to connect a power source to electrical wiring harnesses for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems of the vehicle. An electrical distribution center has a circuit board interposed between an upper housing and a lower housing. Terminals from the circuit board project from the lower housing into selected cavities in a connector where such terminals make electrical contact with cable terminals leading to the various electrical systems. Often the electrical distribution centers and their mating connectors are unsealed, even in underhood installations. However, while unsealed electrical distribution centers may be acceptable for certain high energy power circuits, they should be sealed particularly when used to supply low energy control signals to various electrical systems.
In accordance with the present invention, a seal is provided between the electrical distribution center and the connector. The seal prevents foreign matter from entering into the electrical distribution center, and also forms seals around each of the terminals projecting from the electrical distribution center and around each of the cavities in the connector, and also provides a peripheral seal around the electrical distribution center and around the connector.
The seal is provided by a sealing member interposed between the electrical distribution center and the connector. Preferably the sealing member includes layers of sealing material on opposite sides of a substrate layer. The substrate layer is preformed with holes for receiving the terminals projecting from the electrical center. The layers of sealing material initially cover the holes. In the process of projecting through the holes, the terminals pierce the layers of sealing material. The pierced sealing material seals around the terminals. Holes not entered by a terminal remain covered by the sealing material. In the embodiment about to be described, the substrate layer is a sheet of Mylar and the sealing material is silicone rubber.
While the sealing member of this invention is shown in the drawings as being placed between an electrical distribution center and a harness connector, it may be used inside the electrical distribution center housing, or in any electrical system having terminals.
One object of this invention is to provide a sealed electric distribution center having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.